Teishukuna Sakura
by xSushii
Summary: "Who do you think she would rather lose her virginity too. Her cute little childhood friend, or his more arousing, erotically attractive older brother?" SasuxSakuxIta


I like to dabble myself into writing new (mature) material. And of course I am well aware that I haven't done many revisions yet, it would still be nice for a change of pace in my writing. But I will continue to work on my revisions as well as this story :). Enjoy!

* * *

**Teishukuna Sakura**

-Chaste Cherry-

* * *

_-Chaste (Adj.)_

Decent. Undefiled. Stainless. Free from obscenity. Moral. Virtuous. **Virgin.**

_-Cherry (Noun.)_

Red. Innocence. Inexperienced. Plump lips. Cerise. Unused. Lust. **Sakura**.

They were childhood friends from the start. Since the diaper days, Sasuke and Sakura have been neighbors and best friends, with both their parents being high school mates; It was no exception that the two would become close. Some could say they were too close, because each one knew each other like the back of their hand. But they had nothing to hide. _LIterally._

From the time Sasuke had accidentally walked in on her changing. To the time Sakura had snuck into his room in the middle of the night, and found him in bed with another woman.

Though the two were much closer than regular friends and neighbors, there was one thing absolutely baffling about the two.

**Their relationship was strictly platonic. **

Hard to believe after Sakura had gone to see him late at night. _(Plus the fact the two had practically seen each other naked.) _

It wasn't the fact that Sasuke had not seen her as a woman, or in any sexual way.

_That was definitely the opposite. He wanted her bad. _

But it was due to the fact that Sakura, (in all his glorious Uchiha attractiveness), had not once seen him as a _Man_.

Even after seeing his (magnificent) inherited package.

She was just too Innocent. Pure. Never been kissed. Never been touched. He made sure of it, that no other man would get close to her besides him. He was over controlling and possessive, but how could he not when she was just so...

Pure.

She was clumsy and careless. Definitely letting her guard down too loosely around men. She was too simple, and thought too highly of people. She wore her heart on her sleeve and taunted it around. She wasn't a _total idiot_ though, he would give her that. She was beyond brilliant in anything she set her mind on, a perfect student. Honesty was her policy, which was one thing he couldn't find in most people nowadays. She had her weird quirks too, like how during a thunderstorm she would climb over the balcony on the second floor in the guest room to sneak inside and see him for comfort. She hated thunder more than anything.

Even with her little quirks, he still made sure he was her 'Number 1'. Going through many lengths to ensure that no other man defiled her in any way. To secure her innocence. He hated competition. **He loathed competition. **Especially when It came to his women, Sasuke _always_ came first.

So when he found his beloved pinkette

_**In Bed**_,

With his Older Brother.

The competition was definitely on.

* * *

_3:56am._

The rosy, pink haired girl stumbled into her home. Shuffling her heavy feet up the stairs as she fumbled with her keys in her hand. After an attempt or two in finding her room, the girl finally found her haven as she slammed open the chestnut door and quickly landed on top of her soft comforter. She snuggled into the warm cushion and kicked off her annoying black high heels as they fell with a satisfying thump. Almost slipping into a deep slumber, a large roar erupted from her window causing the girl to jump out of her bed immediately.

"Ah! Shut up!" She threw a small yellow pillow to her invisible attacker and stood in a defensive pose. Slowly and quietly, Sakura walked towards her clear balcony door and peeked outside. A veil of rain ran down the window and pooled onto the deck as a bolt of lightning shocked the night followed by another roar of thunder. Wrapping her arms around her cold figure, the girl shivered as she glared hatefully at the sky.

God how she hated thunder.

Sakura unlocked the door and stepped onto the soaking balcony. Rain soaked her toes and dress as she carefully set herself on the wooden railing. Being drunk proved the task of climbing over onto the neighboring balcony a challenge, but she managed. With a rough landing, Sakura successfully made it onto her neighbors deck. She quickly jimmied the door's lock, leading into the dark guest room of the Uchiha manor.

She slid the door back and tried her best to stealthily tiptoe her way to the black dresser. Sakura stretched along the walls until she felt the cool wood underneath her fingers. With a lopsided smile the pinkette quickly peeled off her uncomfortable wet dress and unhooked her lace bra. Throwing both garments on the floor, she opened the drawers and reached inside in a blind search for a shirt. Feeling the soft material, the girl pulled it out of its neat home and squinted her eyes in an attempt to see what she had grabbed.

Blue Boxers.

With a casual shrug, the girl lazily threw it over her shoulder and opened the second drawer. Sakura smiled as she finally found a piece she was looking for. With some slight struggle, she finally slipped on the big long sleeve shirt. She played with the sleeves and tiptoed over to the light breathing figure in the bed. She then poked the figure wrapped in sheets twice.

"Pst...Sasuke...I'm sleeping here t'night. Is that kay'?" She asked in a slurred hush. When she got no reply the girl slipped underneath the covers. Popping her head out, she turned to face the sleeping figure and stretched to make herself more comfortable.

Though underneath the heavy sheets, Sakura still felt chills run up her spine."Its sooo cold in here!" She complained, and snuggled in closer to the boy. She felt the heat radiate off of him, but it still wasn't enough for the intoxicated girl.

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's broad shoulders and brushed his long bangs out of his face in consideration. She then tangled her bare legs with his and nuzzled into the warm crook of his neck. Sakura sighed as she felt herself warm up in comfort.

She couldn't remember much of that night. Except the feeling of big arms close around her figure, a deep alluring voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and a nostalgic scent of cologne wrapping around her sleeping form.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Something was _definitely _wrong.

From the moment he had woken up in his cold room, alone. No expected pink haired girl in the spot beside him. A wave of panic struck him as he quickly jumped out out of his messy bed and ran to his closet, throwing on the first shirt he could grab.

Sakura usually snuck inside the manor during a thunderstorm, she couldn't handle one without him. It was always her weird little quirk. But not tonight.

_-Sasuke (Noun.) _

Flirtatious. Bold. Stubborn. Pertinacious. Perceptive. Brilliant. **Controlling.**

He had made sure to keep his door unlock, even made room on his bed for her to share. But the pinkette was nowhere in sight. A thought occurred to him, did she not make it home from the party last night? Sasuke ran his fingers through his knotted hair and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He grabbed his jeans from the floor and searched the pockets for his car keys, images of a dead pink haired girl ran through his head in his haste.

He cursed. Remembering how that damn Naruto crashed his Porsche last weekend, the dobe could never contain his road rage.

With no car, Sasuke ran next door to his brothers room. He winced at the thought of having to actually _ask _his older brother for something, hell he would actually hurt his pride and ask the _dobe _if it meant he could avoid asking favors from Itachi. But with his overactive imagination and impatience, all prideful thoughts flew over his head. He knocked three times and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Sasuke pounded on the door aggravated. How could his brother pick today out of all days to sleep in?

"Itachi! Open the door." He huffed in annoyance when he heard no response. "Itachi..." He droned, leaning his head on the cold wood, hoping to hear some kind of noise from the other side. Nothing. Sasuke grabbed the doorknob and turned it, a hopeless feeling passing him, Itachi usually always locked his door.

With a click, the door budged a crack. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, whatever lead to Itachi's rare carelessness was Sasuke's gain. He quickly swung open the door (making sure to slam it loudly in the process) and waltzed right in.

"Itachi! I need to borrow your car-" He stopped, dead panned. The thought of a _dead_ pink haired girl suddenly relieving him from the sight before him.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun...I said I'm sorry." The angry teen paced back and forth, the knuckle of his thumb lodged in his sneer. He threw a sideways glare to his pompous brother, then threw another to the pinkette who cringed at his hateful stare.

In midst of his worry, he barged in witnessing his _Brother,_ tangled **in bed **with his_ best friend_.

Both snuggled closely with each other, clothes strewn on the floor and Sakura in his brothers long t-shirt. Not in Sasuke's bed, Not snuggling with him, and not in his t-shirt. Of course he made sure to quickly interfere, 'accidentally' flipping both of them off the bed and sending them flying straight to the floor.

He picked up Sakura's black lace bra and waved it in her face. "Care to explain?" he taunted sarcastically. A small blush adorned her face as she quickly snatched the garment away from him. "Nothing happened!" She retorted, combing her bangs back in frustration.

"Really now?" He then picked up Itachi's dark jeans and her red moist dress. "Then explain to me why you both are practically _naked_?" He scanned her over, mentally hating himself for thinking how cute she looked in the overly sized shirt. It wasn't his shirt, and that made all the difference.

"Take off the shirt." She flung her arms up and scooted away from him. Itachi's small chuckle was heard from his position near the balcony door. "I don't think asking me why I'm 'naked' and then telling me to get naked, makes much sense to me." Sasuke ignored her reasoning and dropped Itachi's jeans with only Sakura's dress in the other.

"Its better than wearing this! I don't remember seeing this in your closet." Quickly changing the topic. "Not to mention you reek of alcohol." Sakura jumped on her feet, closing in dangerously close to the aggravated teen. She poked him hard in the chest and gave a glare of her own. The boy was jumping to his own conclusions, though the scene looked just as bad, it didn't mean she had to be instigated like a child.

"I don't know why you're so upset." She pulled her dress away from him, "I already told you that _nothing _happened, I came in drunk and thought Itachi was you. Simple as that." His anger ceased down a bit, knowing the girl was actually looking for him and not his older brother. But of course, Sakura had to have the last word. "But you're not my father Sasuke. I don't need you to watch over me like a hawk like you've been doing all my life!" With a huff she brushed past him and strutted toward the balcony.

Sasuke noticed she had not used the usual suffix that rightfully belonged to him. "Fine then, Don't come crying back to me like you usually do when I'm not there then!" He yelled as she forcefully slid open the glass door. She turned her head to him, "I won't!" she yelled back. Before Sakura stepped onto the deck, she turned to Itachi who was currently suppressing his laughter; too pleased with the situation before him.

"Here, you can keep this." Sakura stuffed her bra into his hands. Surprised but still amused, Itachi smirked handsomely at the girl and winked. He brought one cup to his lips and kissed it suggestively. "Will do." She smiled and turned to Sasuke again with satisfaction playing in her smile. "Bye _Sasuke"_, well aware of how furious the boy would be, she quickly made her escape and hopped over onto her balcony.

Onyx eyes flashed as he watched her retreating form. The tension unnerving, broken with the soft chuckle of his older brother. Itachi played with the straps of his new gift, making sure Sasuke was watching his movements. "Well isn't she a peculiar one? In all my life, this is the first time i've received one of these without having to _take it _off myself." Sasuke briskly walked away, the strong feeling of puking threatened him as he escaped his brothers disgusting innuendo.

But Itachi wasn't done. He followed Sasuke to his room as quickly as he did leave.

-_Itachi (Noun.)_

Conniving. Genius. Suave. Virile. Seductive. Charming. Heinous. **Disastrous.**

This bastard was seriously getting on his nerves. Out of all the people, It just had to be Itachi. And now Sakura was mad at him, and he knew Itachi wouldn't stop teasing him about her until he popped his last button.

"Is she usually like this?" He inquired, leaning comfortably on the frame of door. Sasuke sighed and continued to pretend Itachi wasn't there, though keeping his facade up proved to be challenging with his brother half dressed and holding_ his_ best friend's bra.

"Yes, shes such a handful sometimes." He replied, though his answer was mostly comfort for himself. The long haired man raised a curious eyebrow, surprised that his younger brother would even act out of character for a girl. "You really must care for her." He teased, he had already predicted what his foolish imouto felt about the girl.

Sasuke gave his infamous glare. "Like I said, shes a** handful.** Shes simple and naive. Shes so clumsy that she trips on every freaking sidewalk crack and the girl doesn't know anything about intimacy-" He stopped himself short. Silently cursing for his slip and Itachis perfect hearing.

Itachis previous smirk played into (an almost close as an Uchiha can get) wide grin. A curious spark playing in his maroon eyes. "Don't tell me..."

The teen quickly walked past his brother, an attempt to avoid the obvious subject. "Don't say it." Sasuke warned, sneering viciously over his shoulder. Itachi followed him down the hallway, if Sasuke's eyes didn't deceive him, he would have said that there was actually a hop in Itachi's steps.

"Shes a-"

"It's none of your business." Quickly turning the corner, the boy was stopped when a large hand stopped him in his tracks. Itachi lowered his head down, looking Sasuke eye-to-eye. A sly smile marking his lips.

"A _**Virgin**_?"

The man swiftly dodged Sasuke's fist, a long strand of hair swaying an inch away from the attack. The teen scoffed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Shes not interested" He spatted and attempted to walk away from his older brother once more.

"This changes everything, I think I might pursue her." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and gave Itachi a bewildered look. "What?" The older man shrugged his shoulders casually, "She has piqued my interest."

Sasuke scoffed again, the incident was a mere accident with Sakura. His brother knew not to get over his head. "She won't go for you, she's too innocent for someone as filthy as you." Itachi raised an eyebrow, his eyes filled with challenge.

"Oh? so that means Sakura likes men that challenge her to meet their expectations." Sasuke rolled his eyes, not impressed by Itachi's sarcastic remark to his earlier lecture he gave the girl. "I'm serious, she doesn't know a damn thing about the opposite sex_ or _sex in general. She won't fall for your dirty tricks." The maroon eyes man shook his head disapprovingly, obviously he was being belittled.

"Foolish little brother, I have some tricks up my sleeve. Who do you think she would rather lose her virginity too. Her cute little childhood friend, or his more arousing, erotically attractive older brother?"

Sasuke let out a conniving smirk and crossed his arms. "Is that a challenge?" He asked the obvious, as Itachi brought one cup back to his lips in a teasing motion.

"I could hardly call it a challenge." Itachi coaxed, he knew Sasuke couldn't deny him. Sasuke didn't feel love or desire for the girl; he felt **possessive.** "Why don't we make this a bet then." He was right.

Itachi smiled with satisfaction and twirled the bra by its strap. "So what do I get If I win? I'm assuming Sakura of course, I won't wager anything less." Sasuke scowled and turned away, deeply contemplating his answer. "Fine", The man knew he was betting on the one thing that would absolutely destroy Sasuke if he didn't have it. Their pitiful rivalry was going on for too long and he would happily end it with this.

"But If I win, I get your Lamborghini." Itachi raised a suspicious eyebrow. "The Aventador?" Sasuke stiffly nodded his head, Itachi smiled at the boy's odd wager. Out of the things Sasuke could have chosen to wager; like his pricey condo in New York, his yacht in Zanzibar, or even the threat of a forever banishment from bothering him ever again never came up. Just his car, which he could have bought a million of if he wanted to.

"Why do you want my car? You're welcome to take it if you're going to bet on such a stupid thing." Sasuke shrugged him off and smiled deviously. "Then if I just take the car, I won't get to revel in your reaction when I win this." The man's eyes slit, he had underestimated his younger brothers confidence.

Itachi lifted his hand up. "Then Its a deal, Whoever is the first to take Sakura's virginity wins." Sasuke stared at the peculiarly before firmly accepting the offer. They shook once, both watching each other carefully with smirks on their faces and a glint of mischief in their eyes.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

Done!  
In case you haven't noticed yet...**Teishukuna means Chaste** in Japanese. Or from what i google translated...haha if you're really good at japanese and maybe you're probably like OHMYGOD thats not it, well sorry. Reason I went with a japanese title instead of putting Chaste Cherry, well of course because everything sounds so much more badass in japanese. So there you go. And sorry if the definitions don't make sense, especially cherry. That one was mostly from my head on what cherry could stand for. P.s. it also can mean virgin, or implied as virgin.

Also Sasuke and Itachi are meant to show that they do not automatically love Sakura, its a whole growing development thing, incase you were confused about how Sasuke feels, he just feels possessive about her. And Itachi just likes to mess with Sasuke!~

And how can you not like Itachi? Hes such an adorable butt to Sasuke. xD And now i realize I totally went font crazy on this haha.

I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and will be waiting for more! Thanks for reading :) R&R. Much love!

Cookies to you!


End file.
